


& I owe it all to you.

by edwardcobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BDSM, Bottom- Mostly Oswald, Dominant Masochism, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Murder Husbands, Paranoia, Sadism, Slow Build, Smut, Top- Mostly Edward, homosexual penguin, oswald is emotional, pansexual scientist, smut probably after chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardcobblepot/pseuds/edwardcobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Edward Nygma is teaching Oswald Cobblepot how to love him, when Oswald's only ever loved himself and his mother, of course, Oswald Cobblepot is teaching Edward Nygma how to kill people. They both know way too much of the subject they are teaching than what is healthy for them, their passion runs deep in both, and Edward Nygma comes to a conclusion-</p><p>They are taught excessively ironically in the same fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collided together, at last.

"Hey Edward..."

A firm shake to the arm awoke Edward Nygma from his slumber he was taking on his desk. He had usually been working the night shifts, because of all the criminals that kept walking in and out of here like it was their own homes, that when he was back to the day shift it threw him off his precise schedule. As soon as he was awoken, he was disturbed. Not that he had been awoken, but because he didn't like the way the drying drool felt on his chin, how his shift was over thirty minutes ago, and the fact that he had passed out still clutching his phone in his right hand. He was supposed to meet Oswald as soon as he could, and he felt like an idiot for so selfishly slumbering away. He looked up at big, bad, Detective Jim who he knew he could deal with not having him up his ass all the time, questioning Ed's relationship with The notorious Penguin. 

"My apologies, Detective Gordon. It's certainly been a long shift. I'll be on my way now."

Edward gave off the best fake smile he could, before wiping his chin with the back of his left sleeve, and standing up to put his coat on. 

"Look, Ed," Jim said, looking Ed in the eyes and Ed hesitated his movements for a second, making sure Jim was actually talking to him, "I'm sorry about what Harvey and I have acted towards you, lately. It's been unprofessional."

_'Oh, you certainly will be, Detective."_

Is what Edward wanted to say, but instead the forensic scientist shrugged his shoulders, and smiled again.

"No harm done. I'm glad you've finally ceased the miniscule investigation you had on me. You can obviously come to the conclusion that I have no ill intentions towards anyone."

Jim just did his crummy half smile, Right." He said, and walked out of Nygma's office. Edward finished fixing his tie and walked out of his office as well, through the back door leading to the raining streets and then to his green car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Oswald, on the other hand was standing right outside Ed's apartment building, looking up as it towered above him. It was painted this ugly shade of forest green, and green lighting shine on it from a nearby bar. But still, quite ironically, it had the same type of charisma that Edward had. This made Oswald smile and nod his head. He leaned against the brick building as the rain patterned off the fabric patio roof protecting him from getting soaked. He picked his phone up and called Edward. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward answered the call on the first ring, frantically and desperately. 

"Hi, Oswald. I'm parking right now. What's going on? Did you find the place"

"Yeah, Edward. I found the place. It's nice, but I'm going to need your ever-so-helpful guidance to get into the place. I'm afraid everyone's too afraid of me to let me in."

Edward found a parking spot, and he saw Oswald standing against the building. Ed unbuckled his seat belt, and opened his car door, hurriedly. 

"Hold on, I see you. I'll be right there."

Ed hung up, giving Oswald no time to reply, and was soon standing right in front of Penguin. The former crime boss stuck out his hand to be shaken, but Edward took Oswald into a warm, embracing, hug. 

Oswald soon hugged back, his forehead resting against Ed's shoulder, the chill of a soaked Riddler making him shiver. 

A few moments later, Ed released him.

"Shall we go inside?"

The smaller bird nodded his head, the memories him and Ed shared of deep intimacy flooding his mind. He allowed Edward to take his hand and walk him into the apartment building.

When they reached the apartment, Edward unlocked the door and Oswald sighed happily, seeing how nice Edward kept his cozy little apartment was so aesthetically pleasuring. 

"Are you hungry? I could cook something, or order in if you'd like. How was your family's place? How was... Arkham? Are you okay? Do you need to talk?-"

"No, no, Eddie. Nothing is out of the usual, don't you worry. Maybe I could help you cook something?" 

Oswald looked towards the kitchen. Edward nodded, but took off Oswald's coat and then his own, hanging them up on the racks. 

As much as Ed knew, and had learned from listening in to conversations, easily blending in with the background, was that Oswald, his Ozzie, had spent about a month in Arkham Asylum, before they released him to his father and he stayed with his father and his step sibling for another two weeks. Today Oswald had journeyed back in his black Cadillac with red velvet seating, back to Edward's grasp. 

He didn't know much more than that. 

But he was ever so grateful to have Oswald back within proximity of him to touch him again. Oswald meant so much to him. 

He followed Oswald to the kitchen, and Oswald gripped the counter top to where his knuckles turned white. Oswald looked traumatized, as if he was experiencing a haunting flashback. 

"This is where, um..." A tear rolled down Oswald's pale face, "We uh, kissed the last time, before we had to leave."

Oswald was referring to the night when Edward read in the newspaper that they were doing a door to door man hunt to find Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald was referring to the night when Edward had torn his apartment to shreds grabbing sweaters and hats and coats and extra pairs of socks and pantry food. Oswald was referring to the night Edward dressed Oswald very quickly in layers and layers of clothing, as Ed's hands were shaking so much that he couldn't tie Oswald's shoes for him. Oswald was referring to the night were Edward shoved extra pairs of socks, underwear, pantry food, and cash into all of Oswald's pockets as Oswald tried to convince Ed that without Ed he would rather kill himself, that life wouldn't be worth it at all anymore. Oswald was referring to the night that Oswald had tried to grab a knife to stab himself with, but Ed successfully attempted at pushing Oswald against the stove, letting the knife fall to the floor, which followed with Ed running his fingers through Oswald's ebony hair and then kissing him hard for what they both thought, but didn't say outloud, would be the last time they did so. Oswald was referring to the night where Edward drove him to the other side of Gotham, and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and rubbed his knuckles gently over the smaller man's face before mouthing 'goodbye', watching the Penguin walk open and walk out the car, into an unknown territory, Edward hadn't been able to look back as he drove away, tears streaming.

But now, in a beautiful turn of events, Oswald was back at Edward's house. They hadn't talked since the day Oswald was locked up in the GCPD, where Oswald asked Ed to visit his mother's grave for him. Edward had done so, by the way.

Edward grab Oswald's wrist, and pulled their bodies close to eachother.

"Don't you worry, don't you doubt anything. I'm here now, and they can't take you away from me ever again. We are too strong now."

With that, they both leaned into a long awaited kiss.


	2. Being with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald connect again.

{Author's POV}

Edward had soon suggested after the well deserved kiss that they instead, just order in Chinese food. It was really the only fast foodish meal he could tolerate.

Oswald, barely being able to focus on anything besides the blissful high he had well-versed, nodded his head once in agreement.

Soon, the delivery man arived with their food. Oswald was already placed at the table, tapping his foot against one of the table legs as he gazed at Edward with adoration. Edward was designed perfectly, in the light blue eyes of Oswald, very dark and very handsome, and with cheekbones Oswald was sarcastically scared to run his hand against in humorous fear that he might cut himself open with it. In a simpler term, Oswald thought Edward looked charming as ever, especially in the green button up that suited him so well, and his hair still damp from the rain.

Oswald Cobblepot on the other hand was dressed somewhat casually for himself. A long sleeved button up shirt, some suit pants, and a vest. Oswald's hair hung a bit more freely than his usually slicked hair, though it was still in the same fashion.

Edward walked back to the table with the Chinese boxes in hand. He took a moment to grin at his close... friend? Partner? Etc.? Edward didn't understand the true colors of their relationship, but he was fine with whatever Oswald felt comfortable with. He sat down at the table across from Oswald and slid over the box of Oswald's food to him.

"I'm so glad you came back, Ozzie. It's felt like forever, even if it's been a little short of two months."

"Why do you think that is? I mean, why do you think it feels like it'd been forever since we've seen each other, Eddie?" Oswald asked, slowly spinning his noodles around hid fork, glancing up at Ed, who was fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Er, I don't know. I-i think I've missed you, you know? Well, I know I've missed you. Perhaps it's not that I missed your shoving left overs down my toilet that already has horrible water power, or the way you'd take so long putting on your suit in the morning, but..." Oswald was now listening intently to Ed's babbling, breathing unusually steady, and very calming. Edward swallowed, and took a deep breath. "I think I missed having to unclog my toilet!" Edward blurted out nervously and Oswald immediately snorted, leaning in his chair laughing, before noticing Ed's look was serious.

"I think, I missed having to button up your suit. I missed waking up next to you, and making you tea because you can't stand coffee, or running warm water for you in the bath tub. I missed watching you relax in my arms, or go on your TV show binges, cursing at the city for leaving you defenseless. I especially missed sleeping beside you, and singing with you, and the kisses, and the..."

Ed reached for Oswald's hand across the table, which Oswald happily obliged. Ed cleared his throat.

"Other things... you were- you are just such a big subject in my life, and I enjoy spending time with you. That's all."

Oswald let go of Ed's hand, and wiped his own mouth with his napkin, before setting it down and smiling back at a worried looking Ed.

"Why so tense, Eddie dear?" Oswald said, standing up and walking over to where Ed sat. He put his hands on Edward's shoulders and slowly rolled circles into them. Ed relaxed, rubbing the back of his scalp against Oswald's upper stomach, Oswald being pressed against the back of his chair.

"I need a new game, a new complication, a challenge, if you will. It's driving me insane watching all these people in the GCPD going round and round, busy with things that won't matter in the long run, like little _mice_  trapped in a maze with no cheese." Oswald's arm was running down Edward's, and Oswald's chin rested on those sturdy shoulders, matching his breath to the rythm of Ed's.

"It'll work out fine, Eddie dear. You needn't frustrate yourself. I have many enemies who I believe might wanna come out and play our murder games..."

Oswald's hands were working on Ed's shirt buttons, and Ed was panting. Their breathing was now erotic and unsteady, two drummers that couldn't keep up with the others beat, speeding up to catch eachother only to overpass the other. It wasn't long before Ed's plaid shirt was only hanging on his shoulders, and Ed stood up, shrugging it off and grabbing Oswald's head in his hands.

Their kisses were open mouthed, hot, trying to taste every bit of the other. It was Ed's tongue that had inexorably won the miniscule battle of dominance. The Penguin struggled for air, and Ed pulled his face away, leaning their foreheads on eachother.

Edward was leaning down of course and still towering over Oswald. They nuzzled their faces together, sharing the same breath. Ed quickly tore off Oswald's vest, more or less literally. He was walking Oswald backwards to their bed, where he then was straddling Oswald's waist. He watched his chest rise and fall as he unbottoned his shirt and took it off the smaller man's arms.

"By God, I missed this."

Oswald said out loud, his hand tangling into what could only be labeled Ed's 'sex curls' the humidity and sweat between them unraveling Ed's preferably straight hair. Ed kissed up and down his chest. He looked up at the crime boss with his huge brown eyes, letting his tongue circle the perky pink nipple. A whispered obscenity, and a low moan emitted from him, and Edward smirked as he had to put a hand down on Oswald's hip to hold him still.

"Don't make me tie you up, Oswald. Always causing mischief and hell through all of Gotham, how was I granted the pleasure of having you in my bed?" Nygma whispered hotly into Cobblepot's ear, the shorter man whimpering.

"It doesn't really count as a threat if I'd like it, now does it, Nygma?"

Edward grinned, not his typical boyish-puppy-dog grin, but the grin that made his eyes go dark, as if he could taste blood on his lips, and made Oswald shiver uncontrollably.

It was in a split second that Edward was grabbing a silk purple tie out of his bed side table, used for recreational practices only, and wrapping it three times around Oswald's wrists, above his head, before knotting it.

Oswald felt close already, inching his way to an orgasm the same way he inched his way to the throne. He still had his trousers on, leaving no room for his poor erection.

"Ed, please. My pants."

Oswald grunted, and Ed happily unzipped Oswald's pants before tugging them down, along with his underwear, down to his ankles. He watched as the shorterman's erection sprung up on his pale stomach. Oswald, was in a grown very masculine and extremely intimidating way, pretty. Oswald was beautiful, and he looked even more so in such postion.

Ed kicked off his own shoes and quickly had his pants undid in a similar fashion. Ed felt it unappealing and a bit lewd, even for his standards, to compare sizes with whomever he'd have in his bed, which has been a total of three people, one of them being female, the other being a bad idea all together, and the other being his precious Oswald. Oswald had been his only partner for the past three months. Though he found it unappealing, he found that Oswald was practically the same thickness as he, yet an inch or two shorter. He chuckled in his mind remembering their first time with each other, and Oswald was on the edge of surprised and maybe even frightened at Ed's length. Ed was, by no means, unnaturally large by the way.

Ed knew this, but he also knew he was averagely large and that Oswald was this pure, tiny, virgin when they first had became partners.

Well, Oswald is still 5'6, handsome, and a little devil. Some things never change.

Ed hovered over Oswald's upper mid section, now, crotch closer to his lover. His lover's eyes were wide and his lips were trembling under Ed's thumb, which was brushing over them.

"Ed, please... Let me."

Ed ran a hand softly through the ebony hair, smirking so much Oswald would have half the mind to slap him if he hadn't had his hands, quite literally, tied.

"Let you what, Oswald dear?"

Oswald whined, embarassed. He thrusted his hips compulsively, in utter disobedience, huffing out breaths of "try me" at Edward. Edward wrapped his hands around Oswald's throat, grasp firm but not harsh, and slapped Oswald's cheek, though not nearing aggresion.

"Maybe if you're a good boy and ask nicely, I'll **_let you_** suck my cock, yeah?"

Oswald nodded and Ed let go of his throat, satisfied at the red print of his hand _on_ the porcelain skin like rose pedals on fresh snow.

"Please let me pleasure you, Ed, dear."

It was only a little louder than a whisper, but it was all Ed needed to tighten his grip on Oswald's hair with one hand and position his shaft into his mouth with the other. A sonorous moan, and the taller of the two threw his head back, as Oswald let his head be lead by the grip Ed had on his spiky hair that much to Ed's amusement, reminded him of feathers. Ed refused to abstain, and little tears formed in the corners of Oswald's eyes as the tip of his member teased the back of his throat.

Edward pulled out, panting and peering over Oswald, and Oswald looked up at him with his ravishing blue eyes.

"You're quite the sensuous man, Mr. Cobblepot."

Ed chuckled moving down Oswald's body to where he was in between his legs.

"You're extremely enticing as well, Nygma."

Oswald wondered if there was a switch of some sort, that he was unknowingly tampering with, turning Ed's demon on and off. A pair of hands, the scientist's, travel up and down his body making his back arch and goosebumps form all on his spine.

He watches as Ed attaches his lips to his thighs, sucking hickeys into them. This goes on until his thighs are past the point of shaking, and he's whining and hicupping and whimpering.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you. I've got you, _love_."

He slowly strokes Oswald's member, making him gasp and grab the sheets nearest his tied hands. He quickens the pace and watches as Oswald writhes under him on the bed sheets. He was prepared to take his lover apart brick by brick. He wanted to watch the way he unfolded. He realized this was like setting fire to something only to watch it burn, or taking apart a piece of equipment to see if you can put it back together again. Though this was on a much larger scale, this was the former notorious King of Gotham in his bed, underneath him, pleading. This was beyond beautiful, this was angelic.

"Ed," hiccup, "I don't want to cum yet."

"It's okay Ozzie," a kiss on the hip and then a pair of lips meeting the tip of his cock, "just let go."

Edward wrapped his lips around him, going all the way down and up one, two, three times before Oswald was sobbing his orgasm into his mouth. Ed looked up at Oswald.

"Swallow it?"

Oswald asked with a small laugh, and Edward didn't find it to be his place to deny such a request. After such, Ed dried his lips with the back of his hand.

"Do you need a break?"

Edward asked, leaning his head to look Oswald more in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just a moment."

Oswald sighed and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Mmm, this is nice, isn't it?"

"Very much so, Eddie dear. I missed you so much."

"The feeling is mutual."

The panting softened to steady breaths, and Oswald nodded at Ed.

"W-we can start again, dear." Ed kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay."

Edward grabbed a pillow that was off to the side of Oswald's head.

"Lift your hips for me, my dear."

Oswald did so, and Ed postion the pillow comfortably underneath the other man. Oswald was glancing down at Edward, trying his best to be patient and take in the scene. Edward places both his hands on either hips of Oswald and licked a line over his hole.He took in the rim, rubbing his lips on them and hoping he had shaved his face well enough to where Oswald wouldn't get a beard burn on his bum.

"Oh my- ah, ffffuck Eddie!"

Ed pushed his tongue passed the tight walls, and Oswald was already squirming again. He added an arid finger in with it, and pretentious Ozzie looked like he was on the edge of screaming. Ed lifted his face from it, and thrusted his finger in and out harder.

"Youuu're sooo good, you're the beeest I've ever had, Eddie!"

Ed laughed, as he pulled out his finger and went to the bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom. He squirted lube onto two of his fingers and began thrusting his fingers back into him, as the Penguin stared up at him with those big blue eyes and panted a mess. Three fingers became a tight fit.

"Oswald, I'm the only one you've ever had."

Ed pressed his fingers to Oswald's prostate, making Oswald bolt up and release that long awaited scream. Ed grinned cheekily and pulled out his fingers. He pulled the condom on, and rubbed the remaining lube on his hand over his cock.

"Well, you got me there."

Oswald said with a wink, and Ed pushed in.

"Fuck, you're tight. Oswald, gosh, you're incredible."

Ed pulled out almost completely, feeling as Oswald involuntarily tightened around him, his body in an unverbal way telling him to stay. Edward pushed back in and started thrusting harder, and he leaned over Oswald's body and up to his face, pushing his thighs wide. Ed reached his hand between them for Oswald's member, but he stopped him.

"D-dont, I'm close..."

Edward accepted the somewhat challenge, and began thrusting faster, changing his angle to find the one that made Oswald shake and scream, and when he did, it only took three more thrusts. He watched as Oswald's eyes widen before snapping shut.

"Ah! Nygma ffffuck, oh, gosh!"

Edward speedily pulled out and ripped off the condom, pumping his wrist furiously over his cock five times before spraying his semen over Oswald's stomach, the two mixing in with each other.

"Oh dear..."

Edward said, eneverating as he untied Oswald's wrists. He did so and then combed his fingers through his own hair.

"Can I get a towel, please?"

Oswald asked, and Ed immediately nodded, stumbling over himself ad he hurried to and from the bathro, a clean rag in his hand. Oswald thanked him with a smile, and wiped off his abdomen a couple times, before throwing the rag off to the side of the bed.

Ed found his and Oswald's boxers, throwing Oswald his pair and pulling his own up. Oswald did the same, as Ed found himself one of his plain white t-shirts that he couldn't sleep without.

When Edward crawled back into the bed beside Oswald, Oswald curled up at his side, wrapped his bad leg around him, and laid his head on his chest.

"That was fantastic, by the way."

Ed said and they both giggled, Oswald continued to smother himself in the smell of Ed's cologne.

"I'll be at work before you wake up, do you want me to leave you some tea on the stove? I'd like it if I came back home to you..."

Ed buried his face in Oswald's hair.

"Thats fine dear, I'll bring you dinner to work. I know how late you've been working lately."

"You don't think that'll cause any GCPD problems?"

"What're you talking about Eddie? I'm perfectly sane."

Oswald said with a wink, though Ed couldn't see. Ed smirked and nodded against Oswald.

"Goodnight, my baby bird."

"Goodnight, Eddie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my typos, it's difficult writing on this. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I hope you guys likes it. It's not my first time writing fanfiction, or even writing about this pairing, but it is my first time on Archive! They'll probably be smut in the next chapter.


End file.
